Reencontrandose
by chica rockbell
Summary: YA ESTA EL CAPÍTULO 3, acá ocurre el lemmnon entre ED y WIN, así q leeanlo. La historia se situa cuando ED y Al vuelven a casa despues de haber vivido un tiempo en Alemania.
1. Chapter 1

_REECONTRANDOSE _

By chica rockbell

**Nota: Espero q les guste mi primer fic y sino bue, matense, jeje muy agresiva yo, jeje.**

**Entre -bla- van mis comentarios, aclaraciones y mis delirios de escritora; entre (bla) las acciones; los pensamientos en cursiva _bla_.**

**Capaz que me complique mucho la vida con la forma de escribirlo y a ustedes también pero bue acá va mi obra maestra.**

La historia se sitúa cuando Edo y Aru regresan a casa después de haber vivido un año en Alemania; o sea posterirori a la película, obvio q este es un fic dedicado a los q nos jodio el final no muy EDOWIN. Por cierto, alguien noto q en el cap en el q Nina le pregunta a ED si esta escribiendo una carta y si es para su novia, en el momento en q EDO lo niega le crece la nariz como a pinocho (obvia insinuación de EDOWIN).

**Primer cap: SOÑANDOSE**

En un día cualquiera, la chica Rockbell trabajaba en un miembro, aunq nunca tan bien realizado como el q le dio al chico Elric, ya q en este había puesto su alma y corazón. Así de normal transcurría el día, cuando de pronto ve dos figuras masculinas de baja estatura, apenas una más alta q la otra-nooo, ED me esta diciendo q le dije pulguita, pero si yo no dije eso- asomándose asía su casa.

**WINRY:** será q podrían ser...-obvio, quién más sino? De otra manera esto no tendría sentido.-

**AL:** WINRY WINRY WIN…_#&$_ **DOING!**se callo y q golpe q se dio

**ED**: ten más cuidado lo ayuda a levantarse

**AL:** es la emoción.

**ED:** Winry, ehh... muy sonrojado -jeje, ya sabrán porque.-

**WINRY:** bienvenido (abraza a EDO, pero realmente fuerte, como para q no se le escape)

**EDO:** (hemorragia nasal, mucha perdida de sangre) -llamen al 911.-

**WINRY:** EDO! ASQUEROSO! **POOMM! (**Win le da a ED el inevitable llaverazo, q intensifica la hemorragia)

**AL:** HERMANO, estás bien!

(Los chicos entran a la casa con Win.)

Todo vuelve a ser como era mucho antes en la casa Rockbell, -excepto por la hemorragia nasal, eso no ocurría, jeje.-

Luego de cenar y hacer los respectivos comentarios se retiran a sus habitaciones.

A la mañana siguiente, Pinako había salido temprano y AL continuaba durmiendo-es q a la madrugada se fue y le dio a la parranda- así que sólo encontraban desayunando ED y WIN.

WIN: (al tratar de alcanzar la jarra de café que esta al lado de EDO choca sus senos contra el cuerpo de él y **SPLASH**, este regó la mesa de sangreEh?) EDO! ASQUEROSO! (llaverazo contra EDO)

Más tarde esa noche. Una vez acostado en la cama, a EDO le afloran muchos pensamientos, pensamientos q ahora estaban a flor de piel.

**ED:** _Me siento igual q cuando Win me abrazo ayer... o cuando hoy en el desayuno... _alerta de hemorragia nasal, alerta alerta -llamen al 911- _, ya no lo resisto, estuve mucho tiempo sin estar cerca de ella, tantas noches en vela, sólo y pensando en ella, soñándola, llamándola y amándola en sueños. Y ahora q la tengo en la habitación de al lado es como si no pudiera actuar, no me atrevo a hacerlo... (_Así intento dormirse, cosa q no pudo, por eso decidió levantarse para intentar enfriar su cabeza y también allí abajito xD, cosa q tampoco pudo, porque se dirigió directamente a la habitación de WIN. Abrió la puerta... despacio despacio, de a poco, de a poco, e hizo lo mismo cuando la cerró después. Se acerco a la cama donde dormía su amiga de la infancia y la miro largo rato, de pronto, de un momento a otro sin pensarlo, se monto sobre ella )_¿Pero q estoy haciendo? Estoy acá sin su permiso, ay ay ay¿q hago si se despierta?. (_Aún cuando lo rodeaban todos esos pensamientos se inclino sobre ella, porq eran mas fuertes los pensamientos q le decían q quería sentirla, más y más cerca, hasta q ambos sean uno, además el camisón q usaba Win lo dejaba ver todo y eso lo volvía loco, sentía algo muy caliente q se intensificaba cada vez más; listo, ya no había marcha atrás, era hora de despertarla...)-jeje, bueno, la chica tenía el sueño pesado, así q no noto al chico de metal en cima-. WINRY WINRY (decía, pero tratando de sólo despertarla a ella)

Segundo cap: AMANDOSE 

**WINRY**: (abrió rápidamente sus ojos, ya q lo sintió sobre ella; trato de gritar, pero no pudo, EDO había tapado su boca con su fría mano de metal y empezado a acariciarle la cara y bajando cada vez más, primero sus senos, los q acaricio fuertemente, lo q hizo q a ella le latiese el corazón cada vez más rápido; hasta q llego a sus partes más privadas, lo q la inquieto aún más. Ella quería safarse, pero al mismo tiempo quería más y más, es q el éxtasis del sentimiento de ser tocada en ese lugar más el peligro de q había personas q podían descubrir lo q allí sucedía la volvía loca, tan acelerada estaba q tuvo q morder el miembro de metal de ED, pero de un momento a otro lo empujo con su llave)

**EDO:** ¿Q te pasa? Creía q todo estaba bien. No te entiendo, en un momento parece q me dejas alcanzarte ... y ay (se revuelve los cabellos en señal de confusión)

**WIN:** Vos decís eso, pero me confundís, primero sos totalmente indiferente y después te da una hemorragia nasal, y yo yo... (se levanta de la cama y empuja a ED) AY, MUÉVETE CHICO, NECESITO SALIR DE ACÁ, Y VA A SER MEJOR Q CUANDO VUELVA YA NO ESTES.

**ED:** NO! VEN ACÁ! (sale a perseguirla y ambos llegan hasta la cocina, donde ED la agarra del camisón , q por la fuerza del automail termina rasgado y a WIN apenas sosteniéndolo con las manos. Ella piensa en la posibilidad de gritar, pero sabe q si lo hace y no se calma, nada pasara entre ella y ED)._ Hace mucho q espero por la posibilidad de tenerlo así de cerca, era el momento q deseaba._

**WINRY:** VEN EDWARD! (Ella tomo la mano de ED y la puso sobre su pecho). Perdona, es q estaba nerviosa. (Pero ED no puede dejar de devorarla con los ojos y comienza a besarla y acariciar sus pechos, al mismo tiempo q ella grita algo). ED.. yo... (él tapa su boca con su mano de metal)

EDWARD: (le susurra algo al oído). NO grites o los despertaras.

WIN: aha. Pero quiero desates tu cabello, tu hermoso cabello, quiero q caiga sobre mi en todo su esplendor... es que quiero poseerte... q seas mío... te quiero sólo a ti y para mi solita, tal como viniste al mundo.

ED¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes, je nos hubiésemos ahorrado muchos problemas.

WIN¡EDO!

**Tercer cap: LA HORA DE LA VERDAD**

**WIN: **Comamos helado.

ED¿eh?

WIN: Trae el helado y con las manos lo tira sobre el ahora desnudo pecho de EDWARD.

ED¿Qué haces?

**WINRY: **Esto! (se tira sobre ED, manchándose también de helado, cayendo ambos al piso. Ella lame su mano de manera sensual sin despegar sus ojos de los de él y comienza a lamerlo suave pero produciéndole al chico llamas en el cuerpo al mismo tiempo q a ella se le podían ver sus enormes pechos sin nada q los cubriese).- no hace falta decir q quedo más q excitado- (Luego la chica paso a desabrochar los pantalones del chico de metal y a introducir su mano dentro de los boxers al tiempo q se los bajaba, produciendo un tinte rojo en las mejillas de él; pero en el momento en el que ella llego a tocar...)

Continuara...ya lo escribí, así que si lo quieren leer no duden en comunicármelo.


	2. chapter 2

OK, en este cap, decidí cambiar mi forma de escribir al igual q un poco el rumbo de la historia, creo q lo disfrutaran, porq les resultara menos denso.

Aclaración: **TOUKA KOUKA**, para los q no lo saben, es intercambio equivalente en japonés.

Sí, ella había puesto su mano ahí, sí, justo ahí, y él no podía dejar de pensar q era demasiado, las sensaciones q recorrían su cuerpo eran extrañas pero las podía saborear ferozmente, mientras apollaba sus manos en el busto de ella, casi provocándole dolor por la fuerza q ejercia. Pero era Win, sí Win, su amiga de la infancia, la q le estaba dando un placer inimaginable, NO, realmente ya no era su amiga , ella era...

De pronto ambos sientieron un ruido, lo q hizo q Winry se detuviera abruptamente cortando todo el ambiente q se había propiciado. Pero ambos tenían miedo de ser descubiertos así q cada uno se retiro a su habitación, callados y sin comentar nada de lo q acababa de suceder, más q nada Win q parecia algo avergonzada, aún después de todo lo ocurrido empezo a sentir vergüenza, pero por qué era...

**ENREDOS ENREDADÍSIMOS**

A la mañana siguiente

AL: ay,nii-san, q sueño tengo.

Pero ED sólo contestoasintiendo ya q estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en lo de la noche anterior; en los enormes senos q tenía WIN, el helado desparramado sobre todo su pecho y sus ganas de lamerlo hasta provocarle el mismo éxtasis q ella produjo en él, devolver el favor, implementar el TOUKA KOUKA, pero lo q en realidad no podía olvidar era eso... su figura curvilínea, con esos ojos llenos de deseo q lo llenaban por completo.

AL: Win no bajara a desayunar?

ED: QQQ? Dónde esta ella?

EDO estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, tan extasiado q ni siquiera de eso se había dado cuenta. Eso le llamaba la atención a ARU, aunq no era sólo eso, sino también la baba q bajaba por el mentón de su hermano... -y bue...-

Terminaron de desayunar, pero Win no aparecio.

A la hora de la siesta

ED: q será lo q le pasa a ella? De verdad q tenía ganas comentar lo sucedido.

EDO tenía ese tipo de pensamientos cuando ve a WINRY conversar con AL afuera de la casa.

ED: cómo es q puede hablar tan tranquila con él y después de todo lo q pasamos no es así conmigo? Q es esto? Acaso siento celos de ARU? Pero entonces lo q yo pensaba, sobre ella...

Pero sus pensamientos se ven trastornados por el hecho de q WIN y ARU se acercaban a la casa, y EDO no podía permitir q lo viesen espiándolos, ya q él sentía q los espiaba, q espiaba su conversación privada y romántica.

ED: Algo me han de esconder para comportarse tan misteriosos, algo relacionado con el repentino cambio de Win para conmigo desde lo sucedido anoche.

Mucho más tarde, después de la cena, cuando sólo Win y EDO se encontraban recogiendo la mesa.

ED: WIN---, hay algo muy serio de lo q quiero hablarte, esta mañana sólo pensaba en preguntarte por lo de anoche, pero ahora quiero decirte q me parecio muy misterioso lo q conversaban esta tarde vos y ARU, acaso me ocultan algo? Tiene q ver con lo de anoche?

A lo q WINRY muy seria contesto q sí y...

**CONTINUARA**

Quieren saber si esto se pondrá dramatic, bueno lean el próximo cap, mmmm les gusta cómo viene o vuelvo a lo de antes, lo único q les confirmo es q el lemon vendrá, no faltará, se los aseguro.

Y otra cosa, por ahí deje unas pistas escondidas, q no sé si son realmente obvias, sobre el rumbo de la historia.


	3. Chapter 3

OK, mmmm, no se q más decirles más q me tengan clemencia y q dejen review.

A lo q WINRY muy seria contesto q así era y... De un momento a otro, ED sintió venir lo peor y callo desmayado al piso.

De pronto despertó de su colapso y no sabía donde estaba.

ED: q dem...

Sí, se encontraba en la cocina, todo manchado de helado, al igual q Winry.

WIN: ED, q te paso? Te desmayaste...

Sí, la excitación provocada por la mano de Win jugando dentro de sus boxers lo había desmayado, provocándole extraños sueños. –Je je je, se la creyeron eh-

Pero viendo lo que acababa de suceder, viendo q todo su sueño era eso, un sueño, podía seguir con su reflexión de q Win ya no era su amiga, no, porq ya no era sólo eso, sino también su deseo y su perdición, en sí era todo lo q él quería. Dándose cuenta de esto, podía cumplir con sus metas y la primera era saborear todo el helado q el cuerpo de la chica tenía, todo ese helado derretido q la manchaba del pecho hasta abajo y lo hizo. Empezó a lamer desde sus senos bajando pos su pecho hasta su vientre, metiendose así en ella, saboreando de un lado al otro sin interrupción alguna, su lengua jugaba en ese nuevo lugar para, nuevo pero hermosos a la vez. Al tiempo que WINRY jadeaba de gusto, y trataba de contener los gritos de satisfacción pero casi no le era posible. Luego de acabar relamio sus labios q tenían algo de helado aún y la miro con sus ojos penetrantes llenos de deseo, q indicaban q era el turno de q ella le diera placer.

ED: WIN, he estado esperando este tanto tiempo por este reencuentro, por tanto tiempo y entiendo q realmente no sólo eres mi amiga sino también todo lo q espero de una mujer y...

Pero WINRY lo interrumpe tirandolo al piso, acariciándole todo el pecho de una manera salvaje y besándolo, metiendo su lengua en la boca de él, saboreándolo como si fuese lo más delicioso del mundo.

Esa sensación q sentía EDWARD de q WINRY estaba satisfecha lo volvía loco, muy loquio, la idea de q ella disfrutara con su cuerpo le agradaba, le era perturbadoramente excitante.

Todo era lo más nuevo y genial para EDWARD, y el hecho de q ella comenzase a besar su cuerpo le encantaba, q maravillosa sensación se repetía en su mente, realmente ella era la chica perfecta con la q quería pasar el resto de su vida, pero de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por algo inesperado, es q todo le resultaba taaaaaaaaaaannn gratificante q estaba totalmente frenetico de la excitación, tanto q creía q se volvería a desmayar, pero no, él no lo permitiría, no, no lo haría, pero en el momento en el q WINRY beso su cuello ya no lo soporto, era demasiado para él... y paso lo q tenía q pasar, toda esa excitación le produjo una erección.

Pero WIN al ver esto se asusto- entiéndala a la pobre, ella era pura y casta y bue, no estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas, jua jua, a pesar de toda la acción animal q estaba realizando-.

WINRY: kyaaaaaaaa.

EDO: Perdón, jeje, no pude contenerme, me fue imposible.

WIN: e- - h, e- - h, es q...

Bien, acabado lo dramatic WINRY volvió nuevamente a su mentalidad animal ahora saboreando lo q tanto la había asustado antes, haciendolo uno con su boca al tiempo q acariciaba todo el cuerpo de ED, desde la espalda hasta abajo con gran fuerza lo q hacia q él profanara unos gemidos q atentaban con convertirse en exuberantes gritos.

Winry lo proveía de muchas satisfacción, pero Edward quería más, aún más, mucho más... él quería hacer con ella el TOUKA KOUKA. –jua jua, sí, exactamente a eso me refiero-.

TOUKA KOUKA

EDWARD tira de manera brusca a WINRY, colocándosele encima, sosteniéndola con fuerza contra el piso, obligándola a estarse quieta porq ella parecía querer resistirse.

Las miradas de ambos se crusaron en una sola, estaban conectados a través de esos ojos llenos de deseo y pasión, así se besaron con profundo amor. De pronto el sintio esa sensación de fuego q lo invadía junto con una erección, de la q esta vez WIN no se asusto, no, no esta vez, porq era justo lo q ella esperaba, estaba deseosa de q sucediese; ED lo entendío y se dispuso entrar en ella, hacer q ambos sean uno, con fuerza, uan y otra vez, cada vez más fuerte, al mismo tiempo q debía taparle la boca a ella con su miembro de metal por ella ya no soportaba más las ganas de gritar, ya q el placer en ella era exuberante, majestuoso, increíble, nunca había sentido nada igual, y todo eso compensaba el intenso dolor q había sufrido en un principio, ya eso no importaba más porq esta nueva satisfacción q sentía era mucho msa intensa q cualquier otra cosa q le hubiese pasado.

Todo eso dejo a ED muy cansado, lo suficente para q luego a haber terminado se acostara al lado de ella. Pero WIN no estaba así de cansada, no, para nada y ella quería más de él, necesitaba más; es por esto q esta vez fue ella la q se monto sobre él.

EDWARD respondió a esto, él también quería más, necesitaba más.

Y WINRY lo hizo, al igual q lo había hecho él y cuando lo hacia lo miraba con una gran sonrisa llena de lujuria.

Por supuesto q al amanecer ellos dos estaban totalmente destruidos, cansados, y el sueño los estaba venciendo.

WINRY: ED, tenemos q limpiar todo esto, hacelo vos, yo ya no puedo, más, onegai.

EDWARD: zzzzzzzzzzzz. –ya estaba muy dormido-

WIN: ED?

Ella le lanza el acostumbrado llaverazo por la cabeza.

WIN: Despierta, a trabajar!

Lo repito, tengame clemencia, nunca escribí un fic lemmon.

Onegai, dejenme muchos review q me encanta leerlos. Y no me maten porq voy a hacer un poco de publicidad.

OH, una cosa más, si pueden entren a este espacio, tenía ganas de organizar un concurso de fics allí, fijense en la parte q dice concursos, como premioprobablemente de un avatar y una firma personalizada y tal vez hasta unpremio sorpresa, todavía debo hablarlo con la dueña del espacio. http/spaces. 


End file.
